


Celestial Mechanics

by allcreations



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lio Fotia, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcreations/pseuds/allcreations
Summary: Lio decides to play nice for once with Mr.Thymos.Galo's understandably worried.Then things get weird and non-existent Kray hovers at the corner of the bedroom.(Please note that this fic has been inspired by the Teacher!Galo AU going around and contains elements that can be uncomfortable)
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	Celestial Mechanics

Tonight I want to try something new, is what Lio says, and that has Galo shivering already with bad kind of anticipation.

Not surprisingly, after much unceremonious manhandling, he is now naked on the bed with his arms tied behind his back. He probably looks as terrible as he feels.

Lio, on the other hand, looks fantastic. There probably isn't any fashion in the world that could make Lio Fotia look bad, but he's always stunning in leather and latex like he was born into it. The light blush on his cheeks from whipping Galo earlier just makes him look better. Galo could even dig the look if it weren't for it always being a prelude to something painful.

But Lio seems to have something different on his mind this time. Galo's breath catches as Lio's gloved hand runs over his penis with light touches. The texture feels so good against his skin, and Lio definitely knows what he's doing.

"I did say that I would try something new." Lio's voice is husky and seductive. He gives a calculating glance and a delicate caress to Galo's balls, and Galo feels like he could die. "After all, you have great...assets. And it's a shame that these don't see much use, don't you think?"

Galo jerks as Lio's hands dedicatedly move over his half-hard cock. There are no knives involved, no cock rings, ball-whipping, even usual sudden flicks that would make Galo howl in pain. Just careful movements that would make him feel good. As if Lio actually cared about getting Galo off. 

The message is clear. See, Lio is saying. I can be nice. If you are good for me, then you can have treats like these every now and then. Like training a dog, Galo thinks. Good boy getting a bone. Galo tries to make the best of it despite feeling mildly insulted. If Lio suddenly feels like playing nice, then there is no way he's refusing it. It's better than any alternatives. But then Lio kisses the tip of his erection, wrapping his warm tongue around it, and it starts feeling almost too intimate. His blonde hair falls around his face as he focuses on giving Galo head. He then casually tucks some behind his ear, his eyes full of concentration. 

Galo hates himself even as the waves of pleasure start rolling in with each lick. Like this--no violence, no talking, just servicing him--Lio's so damn pretty. It almost feels like something that happens between actual lovers. Aches from his bound arms are just barely keeping him anchored in reality, as painful reminders that such dreams can never be. 

He knows that he should enjoy this when he can. Milk it for all it's worth before Lio decides that he's tired of being pleasant and go back to the usual routine. Instead, Galo's thoughts drift off even in the middle of the most amazing blowjob of his life.

The topic, as usual, being: What the fuck is up with Lio Fotia?

Other teachers had told him about the magnificent Lio Fotia even before the shit hit the fan. Galo did some research, too, afterward. He remembers seeing nine-year-old Lio's photograph on some obscure local online newspaper, beaming next to a plushie whale at some science fair. I want to make the world a cleaner place, the kid had apparently said. I want to save the whales!

And Galo had looked at that kid, then thought of knives and videos and demented love letters, and thought, Jesus, what happened to you? 

"Earth to Mr. Thymos," Lio gently knocks his fingers against his thighs, and Galo comes back to reality with a start. "Here I am, working so hard to make you feel good...and you're dozing off?" Lio has removed his mouth from Galo's cock, and is looking...miffed? That was always a bad sign.

Lio sighs. "You think too much. But I can tell what you are thinking all the time, Mr. Thymos. You're so easy to read. It's always hows and whats and whys running through your little brain. Like how did it come to this? What should I have done? And why are you doing this to me?"

Thankfully, his voice doesn't seem too threatening. It sounds more like a tone reserved for children who refuse to listen to their lessons the first time around. Galo's so focused on what Lio is saying and how, that he's too late in seeing Lio getting the lubricant bottle open. He braces for the inevitable, but this time around Lio brings his dripping fingers to himself instead. It's impossible to get a full view from Galo's position, especially with how his sight has been partially compromised by his uncomfortable position, but what he can see, along with the full sound effects, is enough to make his cock ache with longing.

Then Lio decides to hit him with something even more different.

"What if I told you that I was raped few years ago?" 

God. It's like someone throwing over his head a bucket full of hot water, then a cold one, in rapid succession. One moment, it's the rapt fascination at Lio's tight hole being stretched open with two of his long and delicate fingers. Next moment...actually, what is the next moment? Galo's not even sure if he heard correctly. Lio continues, as if he doesn't want Galo to ever delude himself. "Got fucked so good. I couldn't even walk properly."

Nowadays Galo usually tries his best to avoid talking during sex with Lio. Lio's unpredictable, and he doesn't want to add fuel to the fire. When Lio wants to hear things from him he'll wring it out of Galo anyway, so he tries to keep silent before his throat goes hoarse from crying and screaming. Now, though, he doesn't even know what he would say even if could muster up the courage to speak. Galo doesn't want to hear this, especially not like this, and hates himself even more as his brain duly notes Lio getting aroused from fingering himself. 

"Kray Foresight did it," Lio then whispers, like a secret or a curse. He catches Galo's eyes widening, and continues with a satisfied smile. "Do you know about that sofa in his office? He made me beg for it. To spread my legs and ask him to so kindly fuck me." 

Of course Galo knows that sofa. Kray had kept it for years, on account of it being a sturdy piece of work from a good, trustworthy brand. He knows every nook and cranny, and now he can imagine what Lio would have looked like spread on it.

"He probably has that video still tucked away somewhere. Do you know that I even had to say thank-you to him afterward? There went my career of student activism." That answered more questions than Galo had ever thought of and closed doors on any that he could possibly think of in the future. "How do you think I learned to be so good at all this? Learned from the best." He doesn't need to spell out what 'all this' means: Sex, violence, blackmail, and fiendishly meticulous planning that covers all tracks.

"Then you came over with your little song and dance about how the governor is totally your hero, you're so tight with him, like a real family..... But I forgive you, Mr. Thymos. I love you after all." 

There is something loaded in Lio's last words. His stare is unreadable as if he's waiting for something. Testing the waters. Trying to...provoke a certain reaction? Galo's not sure. From what he's seen from Lio so far, he assumes that it would be some kind of display of his weakness. It would be so easy to give Lio what he is asking for, he thinks. Lio has been very forgiving tonight after all.

Galo instead ends up sputtering something about Lio needing help. Counseling, police, and people who would listen. Galo even--although he feels pathetic, bound and naked and painfully hard--offers his support. For some reason, Lio doesn't ridicule him for offering help when he can't help himself. He doesn't laugh or tear him down with the usual razor-sharp barrage of words. Instead, he gets a strangely flat look on his face.

"Wrong answer." Lio's fingers, no longer at work getting himself open, clench around Galo's erection. It's more like a threat than any action meant for pleasure. Galo cries out nonetheless. "That's not what you're supposed to say, Mr.Thymos."

There's something weird about this Lio. Usually, when Lio's angry, he burns hot: His rage comes out through violence and shouting and sex and a combination of all of the above. This Lio's cold, his face inexpressive and tone controlled. Galo's never seen this side of him before and doesn't know what to think.

"You're supposed to say 'You're lying.' 'You are trying to drive a wedge between the governor and me'. 'Do you think I'll believe you?'" Each word drops like weighted venom. Lio releases Galo's poor cock to move upward and lean over him, and Galo can feel his warm breath over his ear. 

"'How dare you?'"

Galo squirms. Again, it would be so easy to go along with what Lio wants. However, there is something inside him that is making him go down the dangerous road tonight. An instinct that tells him that there is actually an opportunity to be had here, although he's not sure what it is yet.

Fuck it. Galo decides to jump and not look back. "Is that-what other people told you?"

For that, Galo gets an angry snarl and a deep, raking scratch on his chest. But then Lio closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, and as suddenly as it came the anger seems to seep back from his face. 

Confident, beautiful and batshit crazy. The usual Lio Fotia. This time, when his fingers touch Galo, they don't leave scratches. He instead carefully caresses Galo's face, running his hand across Galo's cheek to push away some of the hair that stuck with sweat and letting his fingers linger on the lips for a few seconds. 

"Feeling particularly brave today, Mr. Thymos? Is that your...ah, 'burning teacher's soul' acting up again for your poor student? That's cute, but what on earth are we going to do with you?" 

As he mocks Galo, Lio positions his body carefully above him, and Galo gasps as his cock briefly brushes against the entrance. He has been wanting new stimulation for so long, to be granted release in some form. Even the feeling of soft sheets beneath his body was too much for him in his agonizing wait. Galo's hips jerkily move forward in instinct, but Lio gives a light slap to reprimand him for acting out of place. 

Lio's hole feels so tight that Galo at first worries about hurting him. But it fits, somehow, and then Lio slowly lowering himself to stomach the entirety of his cock becomes the most excruciating tease that Galo has endured in his life. 

"I've put you through every humiliation known to man...but after one sob story, you're done for. I should've done this earlier if I knew that you were going to be so easy."

Galo almost comes at the slight movement Lio makes to make his position more comfortable, and Lio laughs at the strangled moans he makes. It's unfair that Lio can look so beautiful even with strained sweat running down his face and his belly visibly bulging from taking in Galo's cock whole. If this is what Lio can give when he wants to play nice, Galo feels like he can almost play along. To roll over like a good boy. 

Only just almost, though.

Even as his head is overloaded by ecstasy, something is firmly leading him down that path that he's found earlier. He knows that he's pushing it--Lio's already graciously overlooked Galo daring to speak up tonight--but he can't help it.

"You hate Kray for what he's done to you," Galo rasps. "He destroyed what you were and turned you into-this. But you can't do anything about it. That's why you're so mad."

Lio Fotia's exceptional. Even before he showed his darker side, Galo knew that he was great at everything that he put his mind to. Then he went bonkers and Galo learned that he was talented in unsavory fields too. Lio's got everything that people would die for, from the looks to the smarts to the old-money family background. He can command bike gangs and move students around like chess pieces. Maybe even terrorize poor Mr. Thymos in the bedroom and wreck his life. 

What he can't do is to fight against Kray Foresight and win. 

"You're taking it out on me because you know that you can't ever hurt Kray. You're going for the closest you can. Even though you know it won't do anything to him."

If Lio named anyone else at all, Galo thinks he might have fallen for it. Controlling fear and doubt is Lio's forte, after all. Galo could have been stuck in the looping thoughts of what-ifs, unsure of what to believe. Galo is certain in his belief that Lio revealed too much this time, though, because he already knows Kray's way of asserting dominance.

And he knows this because he's been on the receiving end before.

Granted, Kray started to distance himself after Galo got older and Kray's political career began to flourish. But he still remembers those days--when he was desperate for any kind of attention that his hero would give him, even if that meant saying yes to things he wasn't sure about. He used to revel in sharing a secret with Kray that no one else knew. The truth is that he's not sure that he would act any different if he were given a second chance, to go back to the past with what he knows now as an adult.

It's such a fucked-up irony that some thread of fate has decided to bring them together like this.

Galo laughs at that.

He's probably going to be covered in bruises and scratches the next morning, and he's not sure if he's going to be able to get enough sleep. His poor arms feel like their circulation got cut off a long time ago. Lio might even give him a bloody nose for making this unwanted reaction. Right now, though, he can't help but laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lio asks, his tone harsh. But that doesn't scare Galo, at least not tonight, because Lio, for the first time ever since this relationship began, sounds unsure. Scared, even. Uncertain. Just like a kid.

Galo finds that he's surprisingly calm as he speaks. It's not the usual bravado he puts up, the burning spirit that he calls up on when he needs that boost of confidence. It's coming from somewhere darker and unfamiliar. It's almost as if Lio's voice is the one nestling inside his mind, telling him the best way to cut himself open. After all, it is Lio who provided him the right weapons tonight in the first place--it would be a shame to not use the gift.

"Kray doesn't give a damn about you."

Galo, surprisingly, learns that he likes this brand new feeling of drawing blood. Even when the knife is cutting both ways.

"He's not thinking of you right now, he doesn't give a shit about you. Kray's too busy with other things in his mind. You can play out games in your head all you want, but in the end, you don't mean anything to him in his world," he says with a clear head. "And you...Lio, your schtick about falling in love with me at first sight. That's a goddamn lie. You didn't even give me a glance when I was just the new coach. You only started to care when I started talking about Gov."

He makes sure to emphasize the last word. It's so freeing as Galo says it, finally knowing that he's not an accidental magnet for twisted students by his very existence as he has been fearing for the past few months. Not that he thinks that Lio would ever admit it. He's a very good liar, and probably the best when it comes to fooling himself. 

There's a little pang at Galo's heart that makes him hurt as he speaks, but he puts it away for now. He can decipher what that means later. 

Lio definitely makes indignant noises at that, raining down curses and threats upon him. He cannot believe the nerve of Mr.Thymos, how dare he question his love, was all this time spent together nothing to him? He sounds--shockingly enough--genuinely hurt. Galo actually enjoys the way Lio studies his face, baffled and wary. Like slowly realizing that his teacher has been replaced by an alien entity. Lio's usually grabby hands are flinching away as if repulsed.

Galo savors the scene as he thrusts his hips to grind into Lio, and Lio gives an undignified, surprised yelp from the sudden movement. Galo's not sure if Lio's going to take this turn of events well. Tonight could have been a rare relief from all the abuse that he's been given, what with Lio being surprisingly willing to please him, but now he's gone and ruined it. He's not too hot about what kind of punishment Lio might think of to get back at him for this.

But for now, it just feels too good as Galo forcibly moves one more time, climaxing inside with Lio whimpering and reflexively tightening around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I actually avoided Teacher Galo AU on twitter for a long time because I was like uwu I can't stand violence and messed up relationships but then I accidentally saw a cool fanart of Kray raping student Lio and suddenly had an idea? (I'm not sure if calling it cool is appropriate, but the artist's technique was very good!)
> 
> It is a strange point in life to find out that I am actually okay with veering away from canon characterization in AU, violence, noncon and other messed up relationships as long as they are not one-sided and every party involved is out to hurt each other in some form and everyone's all very tortured and scarred inside while delivering shit to each other, but it seems like life throws you these enlightening moments randomly and you've got to roll with the punches I guess. And I wanted to think of a cool title like everyone else on the site but couldn't think of any so I ended up with this.
> 
> Also actually I've never written fanfiction or used AO3 before, so if there's something weird in formatting or I'm missing a tag please tell me! I would really hate to make people uncomfortable by exposing them to something that they did not want to see.


End file.
